nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Monsters
Disney Heroes Episode: Monsters & Animals Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode Our Heroes continue their Animal Spirit training with Ann & Sora succeeding on unlocking their Animal Spirit by meditation, Mulan & Kairi did the Speed Workout, Leonardo awakens his Spirit Dragon and they collect the Demon Shredder's Armor in a large Chessboard. The Episode ACT 1 It begins with Spider-Man telling the 4 Heroes that if they transform into their Animal Spirit, it will last for 10 minutes then they won't transform for a half hour. So Kim, Joss & Ann power up to Super Saiyan and they equal their power level, plus they did the same without going Super Saiyan. Throughout the morning they did Meditation by releasing their Animal Spirits thanks to the 3rd Clue Note so that they can prepare to fight against Demon Shredder if he gets reawaken then Ann unlocks the Dolphin that represents Trust plus Sora unlocks the Polar Bear that represents Confident, and Leonardo shows them his Spirit called the Dragon with Hope. ACT 2 After Lunch, they did the lap jog across the island with Mulan, Michelangelo, Kairi & Trudy Proud running fast with their fast speed plus in the Combat Test against the Rock Solders, Aladdin, Donatello, Riku, Tora, Joi & Raphael use their skill to pass without breaking a sweat. Axle shows them the Battleship Zord, it can fuse with the Super Hybrid Megazord and gain more power to take on powerful bosses as the Super Hybrid Ultrazord. Later that night, Ann has a bad dream where she sees Demon Shredder fires a dark beam killing Kim, Joss, Elastigirl, Violet, Trudy and Nani. Then she wakes up worried and Leonardo comes in that Splinter wants to talk to her. She walks to Splinter and he asks that since the Marvel Tournament, her Family and Friends has healed from the injuries but she has not. He asks once they return from their Training here, she must head to Tokyo, Japan where Monique Dupre can train her in Martial Arts because she's a American Personal Trainer. Then the following day, Rayden announces that the 2nd Artifact is at a huge cave west of the Palace, our Heroes head there to face a new test where they must use their Brain to pass and succeed. ACT 3 They go through a tunnel inside the Cave and arrived to a huge Chessboard, Kim reads the 4th Clue Note that they must win in a Game of Chess and if they lose, a large Cave-In will destroy them. Trudy plans to play Chess by using Aladdin & Akima as 2 free pieces while Raphael becomes a Knight. Throughout the game, they take out every white piece while losing a few black pieces then after the white Queen takes out a Black Knight leaving the White King piece unprotected, Aladdin walks to it and says 'Checkmate'. The box appears from the stand & after Aladdin takes it, they leave the cave. Back at the Palace, they open the box and it shows Shredder's Claw. Vegeta asks why Ann is having the same nightmare but refused to answer, so Splinter decides to meditate about that dream. QUOTES (First lines of the Episode) (At the Ancient Palace's Outdoor Arena, Spider-Man, Goku, Splinter, the 4 Turtles & Bulma teaching Kim, Ann, Aladdin, Vegeta, Joss, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Joi, Tora, Adam, Faraji, Trudy, Violet & Mulan about the Animal Spirit form) Spider-Man: 'Now remember, the Animal form might combat against Demon Shredder but once you transform, it can only last for 10 minutes. After that, you'll turn back to normal and won't transform for a half-hour' Piccolo: '10 minutes isn't enough time for them' Bulma: 'Well, if they succeed, then it'll be perfect' Kairi: '5 minutes is plenty of time to handle the Demon Shredder' Goku: 'Now first, I want you 3 to power up to Super Saiyan (Kim, Ann & Joss power up to Super Saiyan) Leonardo: 'Well done, now raise your power levels at your highest' (They go full power) Goku: 'Excellent, Kim & Joss. But Ann, your power level has went up more higher. If you want the Animal Spirit transformation to work, you must be equal' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'How about this' (She powers down to equal Kim & Joss's) Bulma: 'Well done, now the next lesson is powering up without going Super Saiyan' (2 minutes later, Kim, Ann & Joss passes another lesson) Piccolo: 'All right, you did good. Now let's begin our Workout' (Mulan, Michelangelo, Kairi & Trudy Proud run super fast on a lap around the island while Akima & Penny drove on a Bicycle) Kairi: 'Wow! I never ran very fast' Mulan: 'It can keep our Endurance upward, but you'll get use to it' (Aladdin, Riku, Donatello, Joi, Tora and Raphael use their powers to take out 3 Rock creatures) Raphael: 'Perfect! This is what I call Rockin & Rollin' Aladdin: 'It tests our Strength, but it'll be easy' Riku: 'You said a rock-full' (Later that night, Ann wakes up from a nightmare) Ann Possible: 'No!' (She wakes up with a cold sweat) Leonardo: 'Ann, are you all right? Ann Possible: 'I had that dream, it's where I was looking for my Family. And then without warning, Demon Shredder took them out with a dark beam. Afterwards, the dream ended' Leonardo: 'Splinter wants to talk to you alone' (Ann walks to Splinter's Dojo) Ann Possible: 'Master Splinter, what is it you want from me?' Splinter: 'Since that battle with Broly in the Marvel Tournament, we were injured. Your Family and Friends have healed, but you and your daughter Kim have not. I have meditated long enough and...I think it's time you need some new training' Ann Possible: 'Really?' Splinter: 'Yes, now there is one young Master. Her name is Monique Dupre and she's a strong skilled American Ninja Warrior, you must find a pilgrimage in Tokyo, Japan...after we get back from Training for the battle against the awakened Demon Shredder' (The Heroes tasted Sushi for Lunch) Aqua: 'You should try this sugar-free slice of Dark Chocolate Cake' Namine: 'Actually, I can't have any Sugar' Kairi: 'How about you, Xion?' Xion: 'I'll skip Dessert' (Aladdin, Mulan, Trudy, Penny, Nani, Violet, Joi, Faraji, Tora, Adam, Sora, Kairi, Riku & Ann do their Meditation with Leonardo) Kairi: (Thinks) 'The 3rd Clue Note that I learned...'If you Meditate with enough Skill, you'll transform into your Animal Spirit might give you some Thrill' (Then the Animal Spirits appear as ghosts) Raiden: 'Excellent, you created your Animal Spirits. Aladdin represents the Great White Shark with Power, Mulan represent the Cat with Beauty, Violet has the Spirit of a Swan with Courage. Trudy forms the Red-Bellied Piranha with Speed, Penny represent the Tiger with Endurance...Nani now creates the Wolf with Stealth...Riku uses the Orca Whale with Bravery...Sora uses the Polar Bear with Confident...and Kairi represent the Tiger with Love' Liu Kang: 'Adam's Animal Spirit represents the Bear with Muscle, Joi creates the Hawk with Fearless, Faraji uses the Lion with Honor, and finally Tora has the power of a Coyote with Hope' King Mickey Mouse: 'In time, you'll use the Animal Spirit form to combat Demon Shredder once you'll get use=' (But then Ann creates the Dolphin Spirit) Raiden: '(Gasp) It's the Dolphin, it represents Trust. I think we're proud on what you learned' Girls: (Cheering) (Then Leonardo creates the Dragon Spirit) Piccolo: 'It's the Dragon, it shows Talent for a Turtle Leader' 3 Turtles: (Cheers) (Our Heroes see a new project) Axle Manning: 'This is the Battleship Zord, it's a strong battlecraft that can fuse with both Megazords together to form the Super Hybrid Ultrazord and all 10 Heroes must work as a Team to succeed' Sonya Blade: 'Sorry to interrupt, but I found the 2nd Artifact at a large cave' Raiden: 'Make me proud, Warriors. If you can get the Artifact, Venom won't be 1 step closer on reawakening Demon Shredder' (The Heroes arrived to a large room with a big square) Leonardo: 'I can see the chest on the other side of this obstacle' Vegeta: 'This is no obstacle...this is a Chessboard' (The lights turned on and it reveals a Chessboard) Adam: 'How can we get across?' Kim Possible: 'There's another Clue Note. (She reads the 4th Clue Note) It says 'To get the 2nd Artifact, you must play Chess in order to win with some amount of joyed. If you lose, then they will truly be...Destrudido'. That's a Spanish word' Donatello: 'What's 'Destrudido' stand for in English?' Kim Possible: 'Destroyed' Leonardo: 'So we gotta win a game of Chess in order to get the Artifact' Trudy Proud: 'All right then, Aladdin...you take empty Bishop's square. Akima will be the Queen's side Castle, as for Raphael...he'll be a Knight' (Aladdin and Akima take both empty spots as Raphael hops on the Knight's marble Horse) Ann Possible: 'What happens now?' Raphael: 'White Team moves first, and then...we play' (The White Armor piece moves to a white spot) Michelangelo: 'You really don't think this is going to be like...Ninja Chess?' (1 minute later, the Black Armor piece takes out the White Armor) Splinter: 'Yes, Michelangelo...I think this is gonna be like Ninja Chess' (After 15 minutes of Chess, the Queen's piece takes out the Black Castle piece and then it turns at the center) Aladdin: 'Wait a minute, I know what's going to happen' Leonardo: 'You do understand this, Aladdin. Once I make my move, the Queen will take Raphael out...then you're free to check the King' Donatello: 'If you make the wrong move, we'll all be caved in' Ann Possible: 'He's going to be removed from the Chessboard' Joi: 'There's got to be another way' Akima: 'Do you want to get the Chest or not?' Raphael: 'Aladdin, it's you who has to get the 2nd Artifact. I just know it. Not me, not Leonardo and not even Donatello or Michelangelo...just you' Aladdin: 'Just do what you gotta do' Raphael: 'Here goes...Knight to H-3 (The Black Knight pieces moves to a spot to block the White King) Check' Michelangelo: 'Aah. I can't watch this!' (He covers his eyes) (After the White Queen takes out the Black Knight piece) Ann Possible: 'Just don't forget, we're still playing' (Aladdin moves forward to block the White King) Aladdin: 'Checkmate' (Then the White King's sword fell to the ground) Ann Possible: (She collects the chest) 'I got the 2nd Artifact' Leonardo: 'Well done, now let's get back to the temple' Kairi: (Looks worried) 'I just hope we'll get all 3 Artifacts before Venom finds out' Sora: (He opens it and it's the Gauntlet) 'It's Demon Shredder's Gauntlet, the 2nd Artifact' Elastigirl: 'All we need now is 1 more and the nightmare will be prevented' (On the Ancient Ship heading back to the Mansion, our Heroes tell Splinter about Ann's Dream) Splinter: 'I never understand that her Dream is a vision' Ann Possible: 'But the Dream I had last night is about something that the Demon Shredder is taking out my Family' Vegeta: 'Can you tell us about it?' Splinter: 'I will meditate about this Dream she's having, good night' (Then he walks to his dorm) Trudy Proud: 'Nice going, you bozo' Michelangelo: 'Great, under-grounded again' (Last Lines of the Episode) (At a hidden Ancient Table) Venom: 'At last, the time is almost here. Soon Demon Shredder will rise to join us' (Evil Laugh) Gallery Splinter talks to Ann that she and Kim must do new Training lesson before the upcoming battle against the reawaken Demon Shredder.jpg|Splinter asks Ann that she and Kim need some Ninja Warrior Training Animal Spirits.png|The 4 Ninja Warriors created their Animal Avatar Leonardo's Dragon.png|Leonardo awakens his Dragon Avatar Bulma and Chi-Chi agreed to train Ann and the 4 Ninja Warriors.jpg|Bulma and Chi-Chi agreed to Piccolo that he'll let Ann help her Team finish their Animal Spirit Training Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Hope Category:Sports Category:Teamwork Category:Spirit